


Dangerous Toys

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas saves the day on a hunt, and Dean issuperproud of his sweetheart.Prompt: Water fight





	Dangerous Toys

Sad to say, but the Bunker is rarely filled with cheer these days. So Sam is caught off guard when his first sign that Dean and Cas are back is uproarious laughter echoing up the hallways from the garage. When they finally walk into the library, Dean is red-faced with mirth, tears streaming from his eyes, with his arm slung around Cas's shoulders.

“Hunt go okay, I presume?” Sam asks tartly.

“We almost got our asses handed to us,” Dean chortles, wiping his cheeks.

“And that's... Funny?”

“Nah, man, it was scary as hell. Thought we were gonna die for a couple minutes there.”

“Whoa, what? We thought it was gonna be a milk run. Crossroads demon? Rough 'im up a little, tell 'im to get outta Dodge?”

“Nope,” Dean says, popping hard on the P. “Turned out to be a whole, like, _intentional community_ of low-level demons based out of an abandoned strip mall. They had some big plans, dude. They were gonna take over the town and then move on from there. We tracked our guy to a shut-down Toys 'R' Us and all of a sudden there were fifteen more of 'em and we were cornered.”

“Holy shit, Dean!”

“Yeah, not gonna lie. I was shaking in my goddamn boots. But _this_ gorgeous bastard...” He uses the arm that's still wrapped around Cas's neck to pull his face closer, and plants a noisy kiss on his jaw. “He saved the day. Smartest. Angel. In. The. Garrison.” Each word is punctuated with another _mwah_ delivered to a blushing, stubbly cheek.

“What did–” Sam starts, but Dean talks right over him, beaming at Cas with a look of full-on adoration.

“I'm trying to tell you, Sammy, that me 'n' my boyfriend just took out an entire commune of demons with _holy water balloons_. It was _fucking awesome_.” He drops one more smooch to the side of Cas's head, then pats him on the ass, hard enough to propel him forward slightly. “You get first shower, babe. You earned it. I'll unload the car and start dinner.”

Cas flushes again and throws a sappy grin Dean's way, then shuffles out of the room towards the dorms. Dean starts laughing again, shaking his head in happy bemusement, and Sam can't keep his mouth shut.

“Congratulations, dude,” he says in a teasing tone.

“Hey, don't give me any of the credit! Cas saved our bacon today!” Dean protests.

“I'm not talking about the hunt, man. You grabbed the brass ring.”

“Huh?”

“What you have with Cas.”

Dean's eyes go soft. “Yeah, he's something special. I'm... I'm _happy_ , man. I never thought that could happen.”

Sam grins. “Well, you earned it.”

The words seem to trigger a memory in Dean's mind, and his expression changes. “Actually... You alright with heating yourself up some leftovers for dinner? I think I'm gonna grab first shower, too. Maybe put your headphones on for a while, mmkay?”

“Oh my god, Dean. Must you cheapen the moment?”

“Uhh, _yeah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for holy water balloons goes 100% to my college kid, who enjoys brainstorming about writing that they don't then have to do themselves.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184365569396/april-22-water-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
